¡MOSQUITO!
by Yunuen
Summary: Cuando eres elegido como la victima, no tienes escapatoria alguna.


Ojala les guste.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis entrañables tortugas.

* * * *

**¡MOSQUITO!**

La guarida está sumergida en la oscuridad y en completo silencio.

Hace algunas horas que todos se han ido a dormir tras una jornada agotadora. Cada uno descansa en su habitación respectiva y como mejor se acomoda para reponerse de un arduo día.

Splinter duerme de costado.

Donatelo hecho bolita.

Miguel Ángel desparramado, boca arriba, por toda la cama.

Leonardo duerme sobre su plastrón, abrazando su almohada.

Y Rafael duerme despreocupadamente en su hamaca…hasta que escucha un zumbido en su oído. Agita una mano para espantar sea lo que sea que haya pasado zumbando por su cabeza.

Ya que el ruido se ha ido deja caer su mano y queda colgando.

El silencio reina nuevamente….al menos unos segundos, porque Rafael escucha de nuevo ese zumbido pasar rápidamente por su cabeza, pero lo ignora, el sueño pesa demasiado como para que intente abrir los ojos o levantar de nuevo la mano.

El silencio placentero, que invita a un reconfortable……

¡No! ¡No hay silencio! ¡Otra vez el zumbido pasa por sus oídos y esta vez se despierta agitando sus manos por doquier para espantar el causante de ese molesto ruido!

Ya que el ruido se fue, endereza la cabeza. Con la habitación a oscuras no ve nada, pero es un ninja, la oscuridad es su elemento, puede oír que el zumbido se aleja pero no abandona su habitación.

El insecto sediento de sangre ya ha elegido a su victima.

¿Por qué a él? ¡Con lo qué le chocan los insectos!

Refunfuñando por su mala suerte, se recuesta, cierra los ojos y deja un brazo a su costado y el otro sobre su estomago.

Finge dormir.

Escucha atentamente que el insecto se acerca con cautela.

Agudiza su oído.

El enemigo se acerca más y más.

Ahora está a un par de metros sobre su cabeza.

Aguarda sosteniendo la respiración.

El enemigo desciende lentamente.

Aguarda…

El enemigo continua su descenso.

Aguarda…

El enemigo se posa en un brazo.

¡Aguarda!

Le dan escalofríos cuando siente las patitas del insecto que recorre su piel, en busca del lugar idóneo para succionar la sangre.

El enemigo se detiene.

¡Aguarda un segundo más!

.

.

.

¡AHORA!

Suelta un rápido y fuerte golpe con la palma abierta de su otra mano.

Al siguiente segundo….oye que el zumbido se aleja nuevamente.

Aprieta los dientes y los hace rechinar de exasperación.

¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA FALLADO?!

Se soba su brazo, le dolió el fallido intento de aplastar el insecto.

Apenas está pasando el dolor cuando escucha que el enemigo arremete con decisión.

Por esquivarlo, se va de frente, cae de la hamaca y se golpea la mandíbula.

Le parece oír una pequeña risilla aguda.

Eso lo enfurece todavía más.

Recuerda que tenía una revista de mecánica por ahí, se incorpora pero permanece agachado tanteando el suelo con exasperación hasta que encuentra la revista. La toma y salta hacia donde se oye el zumbido, llevando en alto la revista cual efectivo matamoscas en lo que la ha convertido.

El enemigo lo esquiva.

Rafael falla y choca contra la pared y cae de espaldas.

De nuevo la risilla.

Si no fuera porque están durmiendo los demás, Rafael ya estaría pegando de gritos. Logra voltearse pero permanece en el suelo, respira lenta pero agitadamente, apretando fuertemente sus dientes y con la revista en mano, espera el momento adecuado para atacar y esta vez no fallar. A duras penas controla su furia.

Escucha atentamente. Debe actuar con rapidez, el odioso mosquito es rápido, muy rápido.

El zumbido se detiene.

Rafael ubica el lugar exacto.

¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿Cómo osa pararse sobre su adorado saco? ¡El insecto lo ha hecho deliberadamente! ¡No puede aplastarlo ahí, quedaría una horrible mancha! ¡No puede manchar la pulcra superficie de su saco! … eh…bueno, no está tan limpio, no lo ha limpiado en…en un tiempo pero… ¡SOLAMENTE SU SUDOR, SUS LÁGRIMAS Y SU SANGRE PUEDEN ENSUCIAR SU SUPERFICIE!

Arroja la revista para espantarlo.

El mosquito no se mueve.

Finalmente Rafael se desespera.

Tantea el piso para asir cualquier cosa que esté a su alcance: una caja vacía de pizza, un balón de soccer, el despertador, el trozo de pizza que no estaba en la caja, varias revistas, hojas de un periódico que estruja para hacerlas pelota, arroja todo esto al insecto, sin intención (aunque quisiera) de dar en el blanco, sólo es para alejarlo del saco.

Las cosas golpean el saco, sacudiéndolo, y ni así el insecto se echa a volar.

Rafael resopla.

Un instante después y el insecto vuela no muy alto.

En un desesperado último intento, Rafael toma el periódico, lo enrolla y guiándose por el zumbido que hace el insecto, lanza un periodicazo. Falla pero golpea un pequeño librero que tiene…tenía perfectamente colocados un par de libros y caen al suelo con todo y librero, produciendo un ensordecedor escándalo.

Rafael lanza otro periodicazo y falla de nuevo, ahora tira una pequeña lámpara que colgaba del techo, afortunadamente no está encendida.

Un periodicazo más y golpea y destruye y se cae el soporte que sostiene su hamaca y ésta queda colgando del otro.

Y una y otra y otra y otra vez brinca y salta por toda su habitación y choca contra la pared o choca contra su saco, intentando aplastar al insecto con el periódico pero falla todas.

Un par de minutos detrás del esquivo mosquito se detiene, jalando aire a bocanadas.

El mosquito se pasea por toda la habitación, como esperando a que lo embista de nuevo.

Y eso desea hacer, pero Rafael ya se cansó y termina por tumbarse en el suelo. Su respiración se va calmando poco a poco. Pasa un momento y ya no mueve ni un músculo, sólo sus pulmones ascienden y descienden ya a un ritmo más lento. Está tan cansado…fue un día muy pesado, la ronda de la noche fue muy pesada, lo único que quiere es dormir.

Sus ojos de cierran de sueño.

Pasa un momento más y ahora respira apaciblemente, se ha quedado dormido.

El insecto aprovecha que su victima ha bajado la guardia. Se dirige hacia él, aún cauteloso. Aterriza en su mejilla.

Rafael despierta sobresaltado, abriendo exorbitantemente los ojos. El cansancio le impide siquiera levantar una mano y espantar al insecto.

¡En la cara no! ¡Se verá horrible la roncha en su bello rostro!

Su respiración se acelera un poco. Cierra los ojos, ya resignándose, implora que sea rápido y sin dolor. Y viene a su mente la explicación de Donatelo dio una vez, de cómo los mosquitos, mejor dicho, las mosquitas, o sea, los mosquitos hembra son, y no los mosquitos macho, los bichos que succionan sangre. No quería poner atención ¡De verás! pero… por una incomprensible razón lo hizo: En los mosquitos hembra, las partes de la boca forman una probóscide, es decir, un apéndice alargado y tubular preparado para perforar la piel de los mamíferos, aves, REPTILES o anfibios para succionar su sangre. Logran perforar la piel gracias a unos dientecillos situados al final del la alargada trompa. Las hembras requieren proteínas para compensar la formación de los huevos y, a diferencia de los machos, cuya dieta normal consiste en néctar, savia y jugos de frutas, generalmente pobres en proteínas, deben beber sangre, al menos en esa época, para obtener las necesarias…

¡PERFORA LA PIEL! ¡ESTÁ PERFORANDO SU PIEL!

Cree sentir los dientecillos de la mosquita sobre su cara y que van rasgando su piel para abrir un diminuto orificio.

¡Debió quedarse dormido! Al menos así la experiencia no sería… ¡ATERRADORA!

Mantiene su respiración lo más calmada que puede, no quiere pegar un grito de horror ante el hecho de que está siendo devorado vivo, si lo hace, despertará a todos y serán testigos de su humillante derrota ante un bicho…aunque…es raro que no se hayan despertado por el barullo de hace rato.

Quizás sea una pesadilla y… ¡NO ES ASÍ! ¡NO ES UNA PESADILLA! ¡DUELE CADA MORDISCO QUE RASGA SU PIEL! ¿Por qué…por qué puede presenciar todo desde primera fila? O sea ¿No se supone que la mosquita segrega un tipo de saliva que es como anestesia, que además sirve de anticoagulante y así le sea fácil succionar la preciosa sangre que ingiere de él? ¡DUELE! ¡NO ESTÁ USANDO LA DICHOSA ANESTESIA! ¡DUELE Y MUCHO! ¡LO ESTÁ TORTURANDO! ¡SE ESTÁ DESQUITANDO POR QUERER APLASTARLA!

Ahora…ahora… ¡OYE COMO TRAGA! ¡CADA GLU GLU GLU ES HORROROSAMENTE CLARO!

Empieza a sudar y su respiración se convulsiona.

¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA PESADILLA! ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA PESADILLA!

.

.

.

Tranquilo…tranquilo. No le dará el gusto de verlo padecer, aunque consiga lo que quiere, no lo verá sufrir.

Comienza a respirar con calma para relajarse.

Inhala…

.

.

.

Exhala…

.

.

.

Inhala…

.

.

.

Exhala…

Se siente mejor.

El insecto aún esta en su cara pero ya no lo escucha que trague su sangre con desesperación. De hecho, no siente que le esté succionando la sangre. Lo único que siente en su piel son las patitas del animalillo.

El insecto se echa a volar pero no va muy lejos, se posa en su hombro.

Lo tiene tan cerca que Rafael levanta un poco la cabeza y lo mira buscando la barriga repleta e hinchada de sangre. No tiene ninguna barriga repleta ni hinchada de sangre. Y tampoco ve las alargadas patas que debería tener un mosquito, si es que es un mosquito.

¿Sí es un mosquito?

Y como si el insecto hubiese leído sus pensamientos…aparece una tenue luz verde en su abdomen.

¡Tiene luz! ¿A qué hora le subió al switch?

Rafael levanta una mano temblorosa hacia el insecto para obligarlo a que se suba a un dedo suyo. Lo consigue enseguida. Lentamente lleva su mano más cerca de su cara a la vez que se sienta.

Examina al bicho tratando de recordar qué insecto es capaz de producir su propia luz.

-Es una luciérnaga.-susurra-Esta sí me gusta.

Entonces no le chupó la sangre, debió ser producto de su imaginación, más bien, producto del PAVOR que les tiene a los bichos.

Pasado el susto, mira al bicho con cierta fascinación, como si fuese hipnotizado por el delicado resplandor verde.

-¿Qué haces por acá?-le murmura a la luciérnaga-Casi te aplasto ¿Sabes? Menos mal que sabes esquivar los periodicazos.-sonríe-Quizás te me subiste al caparazón cuando pasamos por el parque. Será mejor que te lleva a tu casa.

Coloca su otra mano sobre la otra con la que sostiene a la luciérnaga para cubrirla y sin aplastarla.

Sale rápido y en silencio de la guarida.

A los pocos minutos llega al parque. Todavía está oscuro. Se adentra dentro de los árboles. Un minuto más tarde llega al lago y ahí se topa con una espectacular escena: cientos de luciérnagas vuelan con las luces encendidas, cientos de lucecitas verdes van de aquí para allá, de ambulan entre los árboles y sobre el agua, es como si las estrellas del cielo hubiesen descendido a la Tierra. Mira un momento deleitándose con un espectáculo tan singular que ocurre en medio de una ajetreada y contaminada ciudad.

-Es hora de que regreses con tus amigas.

Abre la mano y la luciérnaga emprende el vuelo enseguida, como si reconociera que ya está en casa.

Rafael se toma un momento más mirar como se dirige su luciérnaga hacia los cientos de insectos, como para asegurarse que llega a salvo a casa, y ya que la ha perdido de vista entre la multitud, se toma otro momento para admirar a los bichos con luz. Después da media vuelta y regresa a su propio hogar.

Ya de regreso en la guarida, se va derechito a su cama, o lo que quedó de ella. Intenta reparar la hamaca pero se siente tan cansado que la deja en el suelo y la acomoda para que quede como colcha tendida en el suelo y se acuesta en el frío y duro piso pero poco le importa. Y en cuanto cierra los ojos suena la alarma, es hora de la práctica de la mañana.

Se levanta, toma el despertador que está en el suelo y lo arroja con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Queda hecho añicos.

-¿Cómo se salvó de la masacre?-refunfuña.

Y se tumba de nuevo sobre su dura cama.

-Prefiero faltar esta vez, aunque Sensei me castigue por una semana con los trastes.

Se queda dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar a su inquilina por una noche.

****

Esto se me ocurrió en una noche de inspiración, justamente, un mosquito no me dejó dormir por varias horas T_T y creí que podría escribir sobre un mosquito y una tortuga mutante y quien mejor que Rafa que no le gustan los insectos n.n Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

XD


End file.
